In construction, supporting or suspending posts, columns or piles or similar in concrete, above or in a substrate such as for example the ground, is a common time consuming problem. The end or base of such a post, column or pile is required to not sit directly on the ground due to possible moisture entry which can be detrimental to the post by causing a loss of strength or stability due to rot.
Traditional attempts to solve the problem of base support are by a variety of methods such as by grabbing anything close to hand to provide a gap or spacing from the ground. This sort of approach is somewhat haphazard which can cause delay in the construction process. Typical methods of construction include using various items such as rocks, stones, gravel or even putting in a loose mix of ‘site concrete’ which may or may not be available. Also these items tend to have an uneven shape, making it very difficult to support the post without outside assistance with props or hand support to be strictly level and/or upright. Pouring concrete afterwards can also move the post out of alignment. These methods cause the need to regularly check the position of the post and adjust accordingly.
Another problem with using items as they can be found to hand on site, is that they can not be properly tied or linked to the concrete further adding to some instability to the post and proper keying in. Typically these methods are haphazard in nature and time consuming
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications may be referred to herein; this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.